A dash of Canadian
by blackwolfqueen
Summary: Matthew, Alfred's half brother, is new to the high school. He arrives at the school a sweet,innocent, and polite canadian but then he meets the bad touch trio. And he becomes well you'll see, much to Alfred's dismay. With new romances and a ton of high school drama. spamano,purcan,gerita
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Hetalia story, so be patient with me if I screw up a little with personalities or whatever. Eventual PurCan because I love them, established gerita and spamano. I do not own Hetalia.  
**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I guess I should introduce myself, it would be impolite not to. I am the invisible Matthew Williams. I am perfectly average,well more or less. You see I'm captain of my high school ice hockey team, youngest captain they've ever had.(Hockey started before school did that's why he's knows he's captain and shit.) I was born in Vancouver Canada, but was forced to move to a tiny town in Maine USA.

"Try not to choke on all the freedom that's shoved down your throat." Ivan a big Russian guy told me the first week I was here. I've tried not to but it's hard, especially when you live with one of those "America is the best country in the world" people. Said person is my half-brother Alfred Jones. I know we have different last names that will be explained later or not at all depending on if I feel like telling you. I guess that's it for now, I have school in an hour and I have to get there early so I can be chauffeured around by some other unwilling teen.

Matthew Williams

* * *

Matthew manages to shove his diary under his pillow before his half-brother Alfred barges into his room.

"Come on dude we gotta go." The blue eyed teen reaches out and grads Matthew's collar and drags him downstairs.

"Okay! Just let go of my arm!" Matthew struggles to get out of the others iron grip. "Damn football players." He mutters under his breath.

"Don't insult football it's the most american sport ever!" Alfred shouts and he opens the front door and drags the other out into the early morning light and dew covered grass.

"I thought that was baseball." Matthew retorted still struggling in the others hold.

"No it's not, now get in the car." Alfred motions to the open passenger door with his free hand.

"Fine, just let go of my arm, it's not like I'm going to run away or anything." Alfred slowly loosens his grip on Matthew's arm. "Why the hell are you so jumpy any way?"  
"I know who's going to show you around school today that's why." Matthew raises his eyebrow in confusion.

"And why would you be freaking out about that?" Matthew asks rubbing his wrist and climbing into Alfred's blue Ford Super Duty F-450 Platinum. Why the hell did Alfred need such a big ass truck well Matthew thinks that it's because he's overcompensating for something.

"Because" Alfred starts as he crosses the front of the car. "it's Antonio Carriedo." He slams the driver's door shut.

"So?"

"SO? God, you see Antonio is super popular and he never travels alone." Alfred starts the car and pulls out of their three car garage.

"It's not like I care about his social standing in the school, and if he never travels alone then maybe he'll ditch me and I can wander around school for the rest of the day claiming I was lost and my guide ditched me. Which won't be a claim it will be the real situation,so I still don't know why you're flipping your shit." Alfred hufs and keeps his eyes on the road clearly a little hurt that Matthew blew him off like that.

"Well then keep an eye on the two guys he's with Gilbert Beilschmidt, this creepy German albino guy who looks like a rapes, and Francis Bonnefoy, again really creepy but he's a huge play oh and he's french so he does this weird honhon thing." Matthew groans and looks out the window,of all the days he's had finding out he had a half-brother, moving to america, his first,second ,and third hangover and now first day of junior year. He was pretty sure he could survive three pretty boys. Or so he thought.

* * *

They arrive at school in a record time much to Alfred's dismay.

"I still don't know why you're freaking out about this Al. I'm the one that's forced to spend all day with them." Matthew's voice brings Alfred out of his panic stricken thoughts.

"I just am okay, Mattie."

"Yeah whatever." Matthew says as he gets out of the car. "So is that them?" Alfred looks to where his brother is nodding his head.

"Yeah that's them. Come on let's go over there." Alfred runs of towards the three figure standing by the front door.

"Fuck don't run you idiot!" Matthew shouts, earning him the attention of the three figures, as he takes off into a sprint after his brother. When he's close enough he can see his brother is chatting with the three other teens.

"So you must be Matthew." One of the teens asks with a thick french accent.

"Yeah, and you must be Francis." The french man nods and winks at Matthew causing a slight blush to dust his cheeks.

"Stop flirting Francis, I'll see you after school okay bro."

"Yeah I'll meet you by the car." Alfred nods and walks off towards another blond student.

"Come on I'll show you around and introduce you to my boyfriend Lovino and his brother Feliciano. And then maybe Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, Feliciano's boyfriend." Antonio says as he pulls Matthew into the school,which is empty. "But classes first, can I see your schedule?"

"Oh sure." Matthew reaches into his back pocket and pulls out this multi colored schedule.

"First you have Honors U.S history 2 with . Okay so that's on the second floor middle hallway first door on the right. Second is Honors Chem with . Let's see that's last hallway,first floor, first door on the right. Then you have Honors Algebra 2 with Mckenzie. That's in the main hallway right across from Chem. And you have lunch in the middle of that period, just follow the flow of students to find the cafe. And last you have French 5 with and that is right here." Antonio stops in front of a door with french writing all over it.

"Now for your second day. Latin 3 is across from the french room and down the hall two doors. Ap English is down in the basement, first door to the left. Then you have two study halls which means you can go home since we're old enough to leave school early." Antonio puts on his goofball smile again as he sees two Italians and another German round the corner.

"There you are tomato bastard we've been looking everywhere!" The taller and taner of the two Italian shouts.

"Sorry Lovino I was just showing Matthew around. Oh Matthew this is my boyfriend Lovino." He points to the anger looking Italian, with a huge lopsided grin on his face. Matthew looks at Francis and Gilbert to see if the Spaniard is serious he earns a shrug.

"Nice to meet you,Lovino." Matthew nods and smiles at the anger male, he only get's a scowl in recitation. Looks like someone forgot to take their happy pills today. Matthew thinks.

"Hello Matthew I am Feliciano and this" He grabs the tall muscular blond next to him. " is Ludwig my boyfriend! So where are you from ve?" The smaller more hyper Italian asks.

Matthew slightly taken aback by the overbearing Italian steps back. "I'm from Vancouver, Canada." Feliciano makes a high pitched noise of joy.

"Do they have polar bears up there?" Lovino groans and slaps his brother upside the head.

"VE! What was that for?"

"For asking stupid ass fucking questions!"

"But it's not a stupid question." All eyes fall on him. Even Francis and Gilbert who had been having there own conversation on the other side of the hall look at him. "There are polar bears up in Canada,their way up north though. You see that's what my father and I did,we raised orphaned polar bear cubs." Feliciano looks like he is going to lose it.

"Y-you worked with baby polar bears?" Feliciano stutters, eyes slowly growing wider. Matthew opens his mouth but closes it when he feels himself being pulled away by a silvered hair teen.

"Um..Gilbert what are you doing?" Matthew asks as they finally round a corner with Francis and Antonio in tow.

"Awesome me is saving your life birdie." Francis and Antonio look at each other.

'Birdie?' Antonio mouths to the frenchman, the frenchman smirks back.

"Please let go of me, Gilbert." Ruby eyes flash to his hand which is wrapped around Matthew's fore arm. The albino rips his hand away and quickens his pace down the hall.

"Come on awesome me is hungry, and broke so one of you two is buying lunch." Gilbert shouts over his shoulder. Francis rolls his eyes but follows the albino nonetheless.

"Come on Matthew, if I'm paying then you're coming too."

* * *

**So should I continue? Don't ask why Canada worked with orphaned polar bear cubs just because okay. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eventual PurCan because I love them, established gerita and spamano. I do not own Hetalia. Thank you for all the lovely review! Sorry it's so short.  
**

**See bottom for extra info plus translations! **

* * *

"Matthew, there you are. God I've run around this school for like an hour looking for you." Alfred shouted running up the hall, towards his brother and the bad friend trio.

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming." Matthew mutters, crossing his arms glaring at his brother. Apparently Alfred did not see the trio when he originally started to run but now with in a few feet of the group he stops dead in his tracks. His face twists into one of confusion and shock. "What is it Alfred?"

"Um I want to see um if you wanted to eat lunch with me and the guys." Matthew rolls his eyes in a very un-Matthew like way._ Since when does Matthew roll his eyes?_ Alfred thinks to himself even though he had only know the Canadian for two weeks his personality was pretty easy to pick up, he was submissive and passive aggressive.

"No, thank you Alfred. I would rather not interact with the goons you call friends." Alfred blinks for a few moments his mind was trying to filter through all the new information that had been thrown at him.

"Sure whatever see you after school then little bro." Alfred gives him his fames goofball smile before running off trying to find the rest of the football team. The rest of the day was a blur for Matthew he was alone in most of his classes except for Honors U.S history which he shared with not only the bad friends trio but also a creepy Cuban who through out the class glared at Matthew as though he wanted to set him on fire.

* * *

"Geez Mattie took you long enough." Alfred shouts halfway across the parking lot as the taller blond speed walks towards him.

"Sorry" He mutters as he practically jumps into the cab of the truck.

"S'kay, so how was the first day of school for ya?"

"Fine...except there was this weird guy in my history class named Carlos Machado (1), I think, what's his problem."

"Oh, him well you see first off I broke his nose when we were playing baseball two years ago. And if he didn't hate me then he sure hate's me after I stole his girlfriend last year. Yeah that's about it."

"Vous êtes un crétin tu le sais (2)."

"Um sure I what ever you just said." Matthew rolls his eyes and smirks.

"Oh Mattie do you know that huge Russian fucker, Ivan I think his name is?" Alfred looks quite proud of himself so Matthew grows increasingly concerned.

"What did you do? " He grabs Alfred by his collar and shacks him franticly. "What did you do!" Alfred holds up his hands in mock defenses.

"Nothing! Jesus Christ I only asked him to come over to dinner tonight! Calm the fuck down!" Okay now Matthew was confessed didn't Alfred hate Ivan even more then he hated the bad touch trio? Matthew shook his head as he tried to filter through all the new information.

"Okay I-I can live with that, but one question. Why did you invite him over?" A slight dusting of pink covers the smaller males checks.

"No resone I just thought it would be nice for you to have a friend other then those three ass hats you spent today with. That's all there is no other reason." By now Alfred's face is the same shade of red as a tomato.

"Sure, and your totally not blushing right now."

"THE HERO DOES NOT BLUSH!"

"Sure he doesn't."

* * *

**Please Review**

1. Cuba's name came from Hetalia Archives.

2.(Vous êtes un crétin tu le sais.) You're a moron you know that.


	3. SOPA

I'm sorry but SOPA is back and it needs to be stopped I'm am sorry for this not being a chapter.

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

Blackwolfqueen


End file.
